


Looking Back

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: It is April 20, 2019, and the Boys are looking back at the last 26 years of their lives. The ups and downs, good and bad parts.A little lookback on the anniversary of the Boys forming.





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Well aware I just posted yesterday, but I knew I had to get this out today. Got home from work, was blasting the boys, and came out with this. 
> 
> Happy 26 years Kevin, Howie, Brian, AJ, and Nick. Thank you for all the music you have given us. Can't believe it's been this long!

Nick looked at his brothers, unable to believe that they had been together for 26 years today. It seemed like just a short time had passed, but here he was a married 39-year-old, with a newly  three-year-old  son, celebrating 26 years together with his brothers. 

“Did you ever think we’d make it here?” he asked no one in particular, as the five sat around relaxing before their Vegas show that night. 

“No, not at all. I thought we were done after Black and Blue, to be quite honest” AJ replied, startling Nick, who thought no one had heard him. He looked up at his brothers, who were all pondering the question. 

“I had hoped to make this a career, and we have. But during Millennium and Black and Blue, that really tested us. Kevin’s departure also tested our bond as well” Howie chimed in, and Brian, Nick and AJ nodded. 

“Yes, I really thought we would lose it all during Unbreakable and This Is Us. But our fans stuck by us, and Kevin was still there in a roundabout way” Brian smiled at his cousin, who grimaced softly. 

“I thought AJ’s addictions and rehab stint would be the breaking point. I really didn’t know if we would come back to tour the rest of that album, and then the hiatus afterward, really made it difficult” Kevin rubbed his face, trying not to think about that time. 

The five went silent, just thinking about the memories of the last 26 years together. A smile crossed AJ’s face, as he snickered softly. He looked up to see his brothers, a questioning look in their eyes. 

“ Oh,  just remembering when Howie told us Leigh was pregnant” Brian, Nick, and Kevin chuckled, while Howie shot his best friend a look of death. 

“Dude, I was hungover as shit, and she just blurts it out to me. How else was I supposed to react?” he sniped, and AJ shook his head. 

“Calling me and panicking at 6am wasn’t how I expected to be woken up” AJ snarked back, and Howie flushed. 

“Damn you AJ” he  mock  snarled, and AJ beamed at him. It was silent for a moment, before Kevin belly laughed out of nowhere. He looked up, wiping the tears, to see four people looking at him like he was insane. 

“Nick attacking me when I showed up to surprise everyone during the NKOTBSB stop in Cali” Kevin snickered out, and smirked at Nick’s chagrined look. 

“Dude, I hadn’t seen you in almost a year! What did you expect me to do, shake your hand and say what’s up man? I was attacking you with a hug whether you liked it or not” Kevin shook his head, and grinned at the youngest. 

“What about when Kevin told us he was leaving?” Brian brought up, and they instantly sobered. That night had been a hard one, a bitter pill to swallow. 

“Hate thinking about that night. We all just snuggled together, like we do when one of us is feeling down. The four of us were so unsure if we could keep everything together. Thank god we kept our fanbase, and they embraced the four of us. When we toured with New Kids, that also helped us out, gain new fans” AJ looked at his fingers, as he thought about those six years. 

The four instantly looked at Kevin, who sighed, and went around giving hugs to his brothers. It was a silent reassurance that he was still here, and not leaving again. He sat back down, and got a lapful of Nick, who was still insecure sometimes about Kevin staying. 

“Nick, it is okay. I am here, and not leaving. I know you still don’t believe that sometimes but I am here” Nick nodded softly, and laid his head against Kevin’s shoulder. 

The five sat back, and continued reminiscing about their 26 years together, laughing, and sniffling at different points. Soon enough, their wives and kids entered the room, and it became a free for all. The 18 hung out together for a while, before the boys shooed them out to get ready. 

“Did you ever think we would get that lucky?” Howie asked Brian, as they smiled seeing their kids leaving, all talking about Minecraft, video games, and music. 

“No, I honestly didn’t think we would all be blessed the way we have been. Eight kids between the five of us, with amazing wives to boot. We have been completely blessed to have what we do” Brian spoke softly, and heard three murmurs of agreement. 

“Never thought I would ever get married, much less be graced with a son” Nick shook his head, as AJ nodded. ‘

“Total agreement Nick. Didn’t think I’d end up married, along with having the only two girls out of our bunch. But I can’t say I'm disappointed in the least. Love my baby girls with all my  heart” Howie , Brian, Kevin, and Nick smiled at the tattooed man, knowing how much he loved being a father. 

“Damn, this is going to be an amazing show. Can’t believe we are almost done in Vegas, before we start our world tour. Still hard to think that  _ DNA  _ went number 1” Kevin shook his head, before grinning. 

“I know!” Howie, Brian, Nick, and AJ shook their heads in disbelief as well. 

“About DNA, how did we end up with a second song called _  Breathe, _  and one that directly contradicts  _ Don’t Want You Back _  from  _ Millennium _ ?” Brian looked at the others, who snickered softly. 

“No clue, but I know the fans have picked up on it. I got a lot of questions on Twitter, and saw a lot of comments that stated those two things” Nick shrugged, a small smile on his face. 

“Well, everyone loves it, so that’s all that matters” Howie loved Chateau, it was his favorite song off the album. 

“Alright, we got forty minutes till showtime. We need to get ready” the youngest four rolled their eyes at Kevin, knowing that if they were late, he was the most likely cause. 

“I know, I know. I promise to be on time this time” Kevin smiled, and the others groaned, shaking their heads. He had promised that many times before, and rarely kept that particular promise. Kevin could be relied on for many things, being on time, wasn’t one of them. 

After an amazing show, they gathered together for a little prayer, and to take a breath. The next day started their 27 th  year of doing this together, and the year promised much happiness and excitement. Their world tour was coming up in less than a month, and they would be going back overseas, to see their international fans, the fans that got them started. The five looked at each other, and grinned, wondering what would happen in the year, but knowing they would stick together through it all. It had been fun to look back, but now they were preparing for an amazing future. 


End file.
